


By any other name

by SassyEggs



Series: What's in a name? [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/pseuds/SassyEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new nickname for the Hound</p>
            </blockquote>





	By any other name

It was dark and the air had a moist chill to it that was almost pleasant as she made her way out of the holdfast.  She hadn’t been doing anything noteworthy at all, just wanted a break from the stale air of her room.  She had no plans, no direction, just a desire to move her legs.  But no sooner had she reached the drawbridge than he fell in behind her.

“Where are you going, little bird?”

She stopped with a sigh and shook her head.  “Nowhere.  Anywhere.  I just felt like walking.” 

“You’ve had your walk now.  Come on, back to your cage.”

She turned slowly to meet his eye and noticed with relief that he was sober; he was so much more agreeable when he wasn't drinking.  He was glaring at her right then, that look that said _how-many-times-do-I-have-to-tell-you-it’s-not-safe-to-walk-around-alone-after-dark_.  It hadn’t been a very good plan, she knew, and it _wasn’t_ safe to be out alone, but she still sighed in disappointment. 

“Yes, thank you, s…”  She was going to say _ser_ , but stopped herself.  He was watching her expectantly, eyes narrowed as if daring her to say it, but she pressed her lips together and turned to head back to her room.

After a few moments of walking she let out a nervous laugh.

“I don’t know what to call you,” she tried to explain.

“You know what _not_ to call me.  That’s enough.”

She thought about that for a bit, but then shook her head.

“No, it’s not.  I’d like to know what I should call you.”

He was getting annoyed with her.  She could tell just by the way he _breathed._

“Call me anything you want, I don’t fucking care.”

They walked a few more steps before she slowly came to a stop and turned to him.

“ _Anything_ I want?”  She blinked at him innocently but her challenge was unmistakable, and she was pleased to see the uncertainty in his eyes.  A misstep for the mighty Hound, and he was sober to boot; she was going to take full advantage of this. 

She started walking again, him following right beside.

“So, I could call you…..Lemon Cake?”

“Don’t call me Lemon Cake,” he grumbled.

“No, I think it fits.”

“It doesn’t fit.”

“A little sour, a little sweet…”

“I’m not sweet.”

“So delightful…”

“I’m not delightful.”

“Like summer in my mouth.”

“I’m not summer in…” he faltered, not wanting to finish.

She started giggling then, hand over her mouth to hide it.  But when she looked up at him she saw his furious eyes glaring down at her, and couldn’t contain it any longer.  She started laughing so hard she had to stop and hold the wall, tears collecting at the edge of her eyes, body shaking.  Worse, every glance at him set off another fit of laughter, with him just standing there pouting.

“You planned that,” he muttered.

“I didn’t!”  She hadn’t, it had unfolded perfectly unbidden, and she wouldn’t take it back even if she could.  But the accusation helped snap her from her fits until she finally calmed herself enough to begin walking again. 

“Whew!” she exclaimed with a small giggle as he fell in beside her.

“That’s not very _proper_ ,” he growled, and she giggled some more.

They were at her room now, and she was starting to feel nervous though she couldn’t think why.

“You don’t even care that I’m angry at you,” he complained, but his voice betrayed him.  He might _look_ angry, but he sounded amused.

“Oh, you’re always angry at me,” she said with a dismissive wave.  “At least now I’ve earned it.”

She opened her door and stepped inside quickly, turning back to look at him one last time.

“Thank you for walking with me, Sandor.  Good night.”

 _Sandor_.  She hadn’t meant to say that, wasn’t sure where it came from.  She was going to call him Lemon Cake once more, just to needle him.  But before she shut the door, she could see the approval in his eyes.  It would do.

 


End file.
